Who Would Have Known!
by Jacob'sWifey1223
Summary: Jazmyn and her 2 sisters are new in the neighborhood when 2 boys from nxt door invite them to their friend's party. What will they do when they find out its Justin Biebers party? I know I suck at summaries but you'll see in the story
1. Boyz

**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted you to know that this is my very first fanfic so go easy on me. New chapters will be added if I get awesome reviews!!!! ;)**

** Summary:**

**Jazmyn and her 2 sisters Kayla and Jessica are the new to the neighborhood, when one night 2 guys from next door invite them to a party. What will they do when they find out that that party they are going to is Justin Biebers????? (I know I suck at summaries but you'll see in the story) Hope you like it!!!!! ;)**

**(JAZMYN'S POV)**

"**Man who would've known its so fucking hot in Atlanta!" I hissed while fanning the hell out of my hand. When no one answered me I turned my head to see what my sisters were doing but immediately regretted. Jessica was fanning herself and batting her eyelashes and flirting with one of the cute boys from next door, while Kayla was rubbing on the shirtless boy's abs and laughing at his joke that I'm pretty sure weren't that fucking funny. I was bored as hell so I got up and walked over t see what they were doing.**

"**So Ryan do you live hear?" Jessica asked in a very flirty voice**

"**No but I wish I did cause I would be able to see your sexy ass more often" Ryan stated in a very trying-to-be-to-sexy-voice. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Kayla who was now making out with boy WHO SHE ONLY KNEW** **FOR TWO DAMN HOURS!!!**

"**KAYLA WHAT THE HELL!!!" I yelled loud enough to cause an earthquake. They immediately pulled away blushing the shade of tomato.**

"**Kayla can we talk alone" I hissed through clinched teeth**

"**God Damn it Jazmyn what the hell is your problem!!'' Kayla shouted once we were out of earshot.**

"**My problem is you only knew him for 2 hours and you are already making out with him."**

"**Okay look I know you what you are thinking but I am not having a relationship with him I am just having some fun no biggie okay?"**

"**Fine." I sighed "but don't get to serious unless you know you are ready." I stated in a softer voice.**

"**Okay thanks sis."She then ****hugged me and walked back over to her "Boy Toy"**

**I nearly jumped out my skin when I felt a hot ass hand grab hold of my shoulder.**

**I turned around and came in contact with a very glowing Jessica.**

"**Shit Jessica you nearly gave me a heart attack."**

"**I know but any way I have some news. You saw that hot guy I was over there with?" Now I love my sister dearly but you gotta admit my sister is a slut just plain and simple she could fuck 12 guys in under an hour while her boyfriend is at work. So if you think that a slut is a girl who just cheats in their boyfriend you obviously haven't met my sister. **

"**Yeah how could I not see you?" I asked sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes and continued.**

"**Well any way they are throwing a party tonight and was wondering if we wanted to go." **

"**Umm I don't know Jess this is our first party and…."**

"**I know and since this is our first party let it at least be with those sexy ass Men over there pleeeeeaaaaasssseee!!!" She begged with those puppy dog eyes**

"**Fine" I sighed knowing I was defeated **

"**Oh and by the way they said they have a friend that might satisfy your needs." I giggled at her excitement.**

"**Well aren't you going to tell them we are going" I asked**

"**Oh I already told them before I came over here." She stated triumphantly**

"**Jess you are sooooo stupid" I said unable to control my laughter.**

"**Yea but you know you love me!" **

"**Yea, yea, yea!" I yelled running in the house not able to control my laughter**

**A/N: Yea I know its short but I didn't want to get to into since its my first story. So tell me what you think!! ;)**


	2. Party or a Hangover

**(JUSTIN'S POV)**

**I was laying down on the couch watching Transformers doing the usual. Damn Megan fox is hot with her juicy lips…… Oh God the things I would have her do with those lips. I laughed to myself at the thought of it when all of a sudden my idiot friends nearly bust down the door.**

"**Dude guess what?!?!" Ryan shouted **

"**Whats up man?"**

"**We've got three hot no I change that three sexy ass girls coming over TONIGHT!!!" Christian yelled. At first I thought he was gonna have a heart attack from over dramatic excitement. I mea its just girls right?**

"**For real?" I asked still in shock.**

"**Hell yeah for real we gotta get dressed there coming over in an hour."**

**(JAZMYN'S POV)**

**I decided on wearing a black and purple sparkly hulta top that is an inch above my belly button so it can show off my diamond belly ring. Some tight ass black skinnies and some purple seven and a half inch heels. I through on some black bamboo earrings to tie the whole outfit together. While Jessica on the other hand was wearing a mini dress that said "Ryan please bend me over a couch tonight", with some six inch heels. Kayla was wearing a mini dress to just not as sexual as Jess's with some strap up flats.**

"**Now if someone was to say we don't look hot they are nuts" Jess said proud of her appearance.**

"**I totally agree we look sexy" Kayla stated still flipping her hair**

"**Yea well we should go before we're late" I said grabbing my phone off the counter.**

"**Well, well, well someone ready to meet there man."Jessica joked**

"**Shut up." I giggled while blushing**

**Once we arrived at there house Ryan opened up the door with eyes the size the size of baseballs once he had a good look at us.**

"**Well nice to see you to baby" Jess said while shoving past us to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. You would think with a kiss like that they would have been dating for years.**

**One we were inside I came into view with a dirty blonde with a deep set of light brown eye. Once he caught me looking he flashed me a smile while flipping his hair to the right out of his eyes. Man his boy was Sexy as hell. When he flipped his hair again I think I came a little. That's when he started to walk over to me.**

"**Oh Jaz this is Justin, Justin this is Jaz" Ryan stated before dragging Jess upstairs.**

"**Hey shawty" Justin said smiling and there goes that hair flip again.**

"**Hi" I squeaked out**

**I looked around the room for Kayla and Christian but they were no where in site.**

"**They went upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms" Justin said as if he could read my mind.**

"**So what do you want to do?" I asked**

"**well I don't know shawty do you want something to drink?"**

"**Ummm sure" I said trying to be sexy and I know damn sure it was working**

**He came back out of the kitchen and put a Grey Goose bottle on the table.**

"**Think you can handle it?" he asked while smirking**

"**Bring it lover boy." I said while laughing**

"**Okay then I bet you that you can't drink at least ten shots" he said thinking he was gonna win**

"**Okay hit me."**

**Oh I made past ten shots alright in fact I did twenty and was as drunk as a the day was dead.**

**I was just coming back from his bathroom when I fell over the couch.**

"**JUUUUUSSSSSTTIIINNNN!!! When did yooooouuuuu puuuttt thiiiissss couuuch heeeerrreee." What I said I was drunk.**

"**I don't know shaawwttyyy" ****Oh yeah I forgot to mention he was just as drunk**

"**Well what do we do now Justy" I asked while flopping down in his lap.**

**And before I knew it we were in his bedroom while he was sucking and biting my clit at a very fast speed.**

"**Aaaaaaahhhhhh JUUUUSSSSTTTIIINNN!!!!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks.**

"**Okay first orgasm out of the way now its time for the real stuff" He said with a devious smile. Before I cold even speak he was pounding my sex over and over.**

"**OMIGOD!!!!!" I yelled sensing my second orgasm. When I finally came my walls clenching his dick he came shortly after with a loud grunt.**

**We didn't speak after that cause we fell asleep. I wonder whats goona happen tomorrow morning.**

**A/N**

**Hehe wait until the next chapter to find out ;) **


	3. What The Fuck

**JAZMYN (POV)**

**I woke up a killer headache and the face of a raccoon due to my make-up smeared every where and that is when I realized that I was not in my room. It was more of a boyish room with guitar , lyrics pads, and blue green wallpaper.**

**I turned my head slowly afraid of I might see and there laying beside sleeping so peacefully was JUSTIN FUCKING BIEBER!! OMG I HAD SEX WITH JUSTIN BIEBER!!! How did I not notice that he was THE JUSTIN BIEBER when I met him yesterday!!! Well if you really look at it its not that bad I mean he is really, really, really SEXY!!!! Hey weren't you a virgin? My conscience asked me. Yeah why…… AND OMIGOD I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO JUSTIN BIEBER!!! Duh Dum Ass!!! My smart ass conscience said. SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!!! NOBODY ASKED YOU!!! I yelled at my conscience. You know being the smart ass bitch I am I would respond to your outburst but I think that your virginity stealer is waking up. And that's when I turned my head to see his light brown eyes melting into mine which caught me off guard causing me to scream.**

"**Aaaahh!!!! Oww!!" I really should have thought about hat whole screaming thing considering the fact that I have still have that whole killer headache.**

"**You got a headache to huh?" he asked with curious eyes**

"**Yeah." I said while clutching the sheets to my bare chest**

"**Oh but do you remember anything from last night?" he asked**

"**Um very little but some do you?" I asked **

"**well its pretty obvious that we ended up having sex!" he said unable to control his laughter. I just rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to shower and then I realized I didn't have any clothes.**

"**Um Justin?" **

"**Yeah"**

"**Can you loan me some of your clothes?"**

"**Uh sure." He came in with a purple shirt and some black basketball shorts**

"**Thank you"**

"**No problem shawty" he said with a cheesy grin.**

**When I came out of the bathroom Justin asked me a question that I should have expected.**

"**Um shawty what is your name again?" he asked**

"**Its Jazmyn" I said with a smile**

"**Oh okay shawty." Damn it there goes that damn hair flip again**

**After we go dressed we went downstairs with my sisters and their "men".**

"**Sooooo how was your night you guys?!" Jess asked with a smirk while me and Justin were blushing knowing that she probably heard how our night was.**

"**It was fine thank you very much Jess."**

"**Well guys we should probably head home to check on the dogs and call mom" I said with a sigh**

"**Okay well call you guys so we can go out for lunch." Justin said looking at his fiends with a devious smile.**

**We exchanged numbers and went home. Once we were inside Jess and Kayla let out a high pitched "Eeeppp" while plopping down on the couch.**

"**What the fuck is your problem guys!" I asked still recovering from their little outburst. **

"**OH MY GOD RYAN IS SOOOOO GOOD IN BED!!!!" Jess screamed with excitement.**

"**I did not even know that I could have that many orgasms back to back like that!" Jess continued but I wasn't really listening I was to busy trying to figure out why Kayla wasn't saying anything.**

"**Kayla don't you want to tell her about your night?" Jess asked still glowing from her previous night.**

"**Um no thanks guys but shouldn't we be calling mom?" Kayla asked**

"**Oh shit we were supposed to call her last night before….." We all didn't finish the sentence because we were to busy blushing.**

'**Anyway lets go call I'll talk to her first so that I can let her know how was every thing is going okay.**

**I quickly dialed my mom's cell when her step daughter Zasha answered the phone.**

"**Hello?" she asked in her Romanian accent **

"**Um hey Zasha can I speak to my mom?"**

"**Oh hey Jazmyn! I haven't head from you since you moved to Atlanta! But anyway I'll go get your mom. There was pause until I heard my answer the phone.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey mom!"**

"**Hi sweetie how is everything going?"**

"**Um good."**

"**Are you taking good care of your sisters?"**

"**Yes mom. So how is Ronnie?" I asked not really giving a damn about her bastard of husband.**

"**He's great sweetie thanks for asking."**

"**Your welcome. Well I better go give the girls the phone."**

"**Oh sweetie before you give them there's something I need to tell you." **

"**Well what is it mom." I asked slightly concerned.**

"**I'm pregnant." I dropped my phone causing the battery to fall out and hanging up on my mom. My sisters came running in when they heard the crash.**

"**Whats the matter Jaz?!?" Jess asked once she saw my phone on the floor.**

"**Three words Jess…..mom is pregnant." I soooo regret telling Jess that because she just snapped.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK!!1 SHE'S TO DAMN OLD TO HAVE A FUCKING BABY!! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!! WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST USE A GOD DAMN FUCKING CONDOM!!!!" Okay well as you can see my sister really doesn't want our mom to have this baby.**

"**Its okay Jess just calm down." Kayla cooed to Jess calmly.**

"**NO THE HELL ITS NOT OKAY THAT BASTARD OF A HUSBAND ALREADY HAS 8 KIDS BY 3 DIFFERENT WOMEN!!!! MAN WHAT THE FUCK IS HER PROBLEM!" **

"**Jess come on it might not be that bad." I said trying to calm her down.**

"**HAHA THE HELL IT IS!!!" Jess screamed**

**It took us 3 hours to calm her down. Now we were playing Guitar Hero in the living room and I was banging the shit out of the drums, Kayla was strumming the hell out of her violin, and Jess was killing her guitar. That's when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking how the hell is this Bitches phone vibrating if the battery fell out? Well for your information I put it back together so there.**

**On the screen it read JB. It was a text. It read:**

**To: Jazy**

**From: JB**

**Wut up Shawty**

**To: JB**

**From: Jazle**

**Nutin wut u doin**

**To: Jazy**

**From: The JB Man**

**Thinkin bout u**

**To: JB**

**From: Jazy Jaz**

**Is dat so**

**To: J Shawty**

**From: JB**

**Yep so r we still up 4 our lunch date**

**To: Jb**

**From: Jazle me baby**

**Yea I guess**

**To: J baby**

**From: JB**

**Cool meet us outside n bout n hour**

**To: JB**

**From: Jazle me Jaz**

**Kay**

**To: Jaz Baby**

**From : JB**

**Aight Shawty o n can I ask u sumthin**

**To: JB**

**From: Jaz to the Jazle**

**Wut**

**To: Jazy**

**From: JB**

**Will u b my gurlfrend? ;)**

**A/N Ooooh what do you think Jaz will say? Will she say yes or no, find out in the next chapter…………… **


	4. All At Once

**Although I only got one review I still decided to write another chapter because she asked me to so this one is for you MoodyVamp!**

**Ps. You guys should go on her profile because she writes some Kick Ass stories. Also for all the chapters I do not own Justin Bieber, his songs, friends, or anything else that is real, just the girl charaters. **

**(JAZMYN POV)**

**What the fuck just happened? Did The JUSTIN DREW BIEBER just asked me to be his girlfriend? No dumbass he asked you to suck his dick through the phone! NO SHIT HE JUST ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!! My bitchy ass conscience yelled. Will you go away now is not the time for your pissy ass comments! I snapped. Fine! But I'll be back later!! I didn't know how to respond so I thought it would be better to call, thankfully he answered on the second ring.**

"**Hello" he asked in that oh so sexy voice.**

"**Um uh hey Justin" I said nervously.**

"**Oh whats up shawty I was started to get worried you weren't going to respond but any way what do you say?" he sked**

" **See well the thing is Justin we just met and……"**

"**Oh ok then well at least I gave it a shot eh?" He asked sadly. Damn it now I felt bad. His fans would probably blow my fucking head off with machine guns if they heard what I just said but I didn't tell him no I just said we just met. **

"**ok well I'll talk to you later" he said with sadness.**

"**JUSTIN WAIT…. I….. uh …...YESI'LLGOOUTWITHYOU!" I said all at once hoping that he understood.**

"**What?" he asked confused.**

"**I. Said. That. I. Will. Go. Out. With. You." I said slowly.**

"**Great now come outside!" he said in a completely different mood from two seconds ago.**

"**Uh sure but wait I have to get dressed." I said**

"**You know I heard that the new fashion trend is being naked around your boyfriends." He said in a flirty voice.**

"**Ha nice try Bieber." I remarked **

"**Fine but hurry up your sisters are already outside."He said**

"**Okay Okay." I said and hung up the phone.**

**I decided on a wearing my pink skittles shirt and a matching pin mini skirt with some pink rainbow flip flops. I wore my hair down in crinkles with pink rime stoned barrette. When I walked outside and I seemed to have caught Justin's eye because his chin hit the ground and his gum fell out his mouth. I just giggled and blushed furiously. That's when Jess walked over to me.**

"**Girly you look hot." She said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Justin and gave him a peck on the lips.**

"**Well can we go now?" Ryan asked impatiently. His long arms snaked around Jessica's waist and pulled her to him. Christian was all over Kayla like a coat on a coat rack.**

"**Sure lets go." Justin said before kissing me on the cheek.**

**We all got in the black limo and had some conversations every now and then. When we arrived at an Italian restaurant we sat in a booth in the back. While we waited for the waiter we got into an important conversation.**

"**Okay so now we can use this time to get to know each other." Ryan said**

"**Okay I'll ask the questions." Justin said with a smirk.**

"**Okay!" me and my sisters said in unison**

"**Ok so Jess how many boyfriends have you had in your entire life?"**

"**Umm let me see……..13 NO Wait it was 14." Jess said looking slightly guilty that she had that many boyfriends.**

"**Damn Jess what the hell have you been doing?" asked Ryan with a laugh. I can tell this bothered him but he tried to play it off with a laugh.**

"**Well I wouldn't exactly call them boyfriends I would say something more like…… fuck buddies but I was never in a serious relationship. **

"**Man you had that many fuck buddies….. I can barely have one!" Ryan said unable to control his laughter. We all stayed there for hours to get to know each together and we all had a lot in common and when I say a lot I don't mean two or three things I mean like nine or ten things.**

***1 Month Later***

**Me and the girls relationship with the boys was really going great. Jess was committed to her relationship with Ryan but she made sure that they always squeezed in some sex time before the day is over. Kayla and Christian was just the most cutest couple ever. He was always telling her how pretty she looked and covering her in sweet kisses. Me and Justin's relationship was also doing great. Just a few days ago he wrote me a song called Favorite girl and when the song was over I was in tears. He kissed my tears and we just started making out……….okay fine we had sex but it was no bi deal………..ok I was a big deal because it was not ordinary sex it was mind blowing sex but any way moving on. Just when I was about to call Justin I ran to the bathroom and threw up……again! Jesus this was my 5****th**** time this week. What the hell is wrong with me not only me but Jess has been extra cranky lately and Kayla has been having these weird cravings like Apple Jacks with a bowl of chocolate syrup! Who the hell eats that? I flushed the toilet and walked past Jess's room trying so hard to ignore the moaning and groaning I heard coming from there. As I walked past I looked at the calendar to be sure that every thing was on task and that's when I noticed I was supposed to get my period 2 ½ weeks ago. I looked at the calendar horror struck as I thought back to all the times me and Justin had sex .**

**I gasped when I remembered something that none of us including Ryan, Jess, Kayla, or Christian used.**

**A condom………**

**Uh oh what do you think will happen next?...... Find out in the next chapter ;) **


	5. Oh Hell No!

**A/N: Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while, I had to catch up on my school work but here is chapter 5 so enjoy!!! ;)**

**Jazmyn POV**

**No Way! No Way! NO FUCKING WAY!!!! I couldn't be pregnant it is just far too much!!! But yet here I am in the doctor's office having this son of a Bitch tell me if I'm pregnant or not!!!! See I am most deffinantly pregnant, I'm getting pissed at a man who is doing his job!!**

"**Well miss Jazmyn you are most certainly pregnant" He said giving me a friendly smile. I don't know why but it pissed me off!**

"**Well no fucking shit Sherlock! I gained like 2,000 pounds in the past week!! So wipe that Got Damn smile off your ugly ass face!!! Shit I don't even know what your wife sees in you!!!" I yelled and suddenly he looked really hurt.**

"**If you must know my wife died while giving birth to my baby girl and taking her with her" He said in a soft voice.**

"**Well no wonder they probably died to get the hell away from your ugly ass!" OH MY GOD!! I feel really bad but why can't I stop what I am saying?!?! I watched as a tear rolled down his face and he turned around at his desk looking a picture of a very pregnant lady who was really pretty and whom I assumed was his wife. Engraved at the bottom of the frame it read: **

Although you have departed from this world and taken something so precious with you, I will always love you and my unborn child.

**I clamped my hand over my mouth feeling like a huge piece of hoarse shit.**

"**OH my god I'm so so so very sorry I didn't mean anything I said-**

"**No No it's okay you're pregnant and-**

"**No! Me being pregnant and having mood swings gives me no right to just be rude and talk about your deceased wife and child I am so very sorry and I can't even say I know how you fell because I don't I have never lost something very important in my life and-**

"**Please its okay now lets drop it……so do you have any questions?" He asked**

"**Um well me and my boyfriend tend to get very horny so will we still be able to have sex" I asked turning a hint of pink.**

"**Yes you will it doesn't affect the baby" He laughed**

***Back at the house with the guys and girls***

"**Hey babe how was your doctors appointment……do you still have the flu" Justin asked concerned.**

**Okay I know what you're thinking. You're probably "this bitch lied to hi telling him she had the flu WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Well I had to tell him something about my obsessive vomiting. Like last week when me and Justin were in the middle of sex I ruined the whole fucking moment with my vomiting scene.**

**{Flash Back}**

"**Shit Jaz baby…you're so tight." Justin groaned as he penetrated me.**

"**Mmmm Justin that feels sooo goooood!" I moaned okay…… fine I screamed stop so stop picking on me if JUSTIN DREW BIEBER was fucking you wouldn't you scream? Mhm that's what I thought**

"**Ah fuck baby I'm…..gonna…cum!" Justin yelled on the verge of his climax.**

"**Me too baby!" I screamed but before we could climax together I felt something come over me and trust me it wasn't my orgasm. So I got knocking Justin to the side causing Justin to spill his semen on the comforter. I rushed to the toilet and let all of my dinner spill into the toilet.**

"**Baby are you okay?" Justin asked coming in the bathroom to clean his self off.**

"**Yeah I just think I have the flu" I said **

"**Okay well come back to bed and I'll go get you some medicine" He said as he carried me back to bed.**

**{End of Flash Back}**

**I know. Worst. Moment. Ever.**

"**Yeah just a little but he said I'm getting better" I said**

"**well do you need to lie down?" He asked. God he was so sweet.**

"**No baby I'm fine but thanks" I said giving him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush. God he is so adorable.**

"**Kayla, Jess, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked my sisters**

"**Um sure." They said in unison.**

"**Guys I a so friggin scared I don't know what to do I can' have a baby!" I said once we were out of earshot.**

"**Well we can do it we're all in this together." Jess said. Ok I have kept some things from you guys. Jess and Kayla are pregnant too but they found out before I did but they still haven't told the guys.**

"**Well maybe we should tell them tonight at dinner." Kayla suggested.**

"**Yeah that sounds like a good idea" I said.**

***At Olive Garden For Dinner***

**After we ordered our food and drinks me and the girls decided we should tell them. We kind of waited for tem to get slightly drunk but even after 4 glasses of wine they still weren't drunk enough. But I bet you guy's question is "How drunk are you bitches trying to get them?" the answer is: A hell of a lot drunk**

"**Hey guys we have something to tell you" Jess said**

"**Well what is it you guys can tell us anything?" Justin said. Well that sort of boosted our confidence.**

"**I'm pregnant!" I blurted out**

"**Me too!" Jess said**

"**Me three!" Kayla said a little hesitantly. They obviously weren't drunk enough.**

**The wine glasses the guys were holding shattered in their hands.**

**Well that went better than I thought.**

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think because this was kinda hard to write so R&R Please and tell me what you think will happen next. **


End file.
